1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through-type multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of through-type multilayer capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body in which insulator layers are alternately laminated with signal inner electrodes and grounding inner electrodes, and signal terminal electrodes and grounding terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 01-206615).
On the other hand, power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been lowering their voltage while increasing their load current. This has made it very difficult for fluctuations in power voltage to be held below a tolerable level, whereby a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has come into connection with the power supplies. When the load current fluctuates transiently, a current is supplied from this multilayer capacitor to the CPUs, so as to suppress the fluctuation in the power supply voltage.
Recently, as the CPUs have been further raising their frequency, the load current has been becoming faster and greater, whereby the multilayer capacitor used for the decoupling capacitor has been demanded to increase its capacity and equivalent series resistance (ESR).